Sorrows Released
by Lanky Nathan
Summary: This is for anyone who thought Trunks went a little soft on the androids back in his own time. Warning graphic violence and mild language


This is for anyone who ever thought Trunks went to soft on the androids back in his time. It won't be perfect word for word dialogue. And yes Trunks may be a little OOC.

Warning - Very graphic. I did not rate this M for no reason. Mild Language and Violence

I do not own dragon ball. Bummer.

**Trunks' Revenge**

Standing in front of the two androids, Trunks eyed them off.

"You both have finally done enough. Now it stops here."

17 looked him over and smirked.

"Not even punk. Remember last time? There was no stops. Except our points. You left us on a tie. Now we find out who's the winner. Shall we 18?"

"Lets."

Charging, the two androids let lose two energy bolts each. Watching them fly in, Trunks moved his head slightly to the left and lifted his right leg a little. Both beams flew past unhindered and smashed into the building behind him. The two androids charged in, circling around each other to confuse Trunks. Laughing slightly, Trunks waited till the last second and easily lent to the left as 17s' fist flew past his head. Seeing a small fist approaching, he reached out and caught 18s' punch. After a second or so, she realised that he had her in his grip and gasped.

"LET GO YOU FREAK!"

Struggling to get Trunks to release his grip, she smashed her other fist onto his forearm with everything she had, trying to break it. Trunks looked at the small red mark left and laughed cruelly. He started to tighten his grip on her fist slowly till the attacks on his arm ceased. Still easing on the power, his eyes danced as he heard her start screaming in pain and drop to her knees. He heard a pleasant crack echo from her hand, followed by another scream.

A foot smashed into the side of his face turning it sideways. Looking across it he saw 17 on the end of it.

"LET MY SISTER GO ASSHOLE!"

"No. You and her caused the people of earth so much pain that not even if I wished you back one hundred times over could I possibly show you the anguish you have inflicted. That is why I am going to make you and that slut hurt so much you will beg me to kill you. That is when I will really start the torture."

Enraged at hearing his sister being called such a name, he powered up and slammed his other foot into Trunks' face. Reaching up casually, Trunks grabbed his ankle and dislocated it. The following scream made Trunks laugh. Reaching up a little further, he grabbed 18s' shin and slammed him down into his now crying sister. He let go of 18s' fist but continued to smash 17 onto 18 again and again, forcing the girl deep into the ground. Finally, he held 17 upside down and looked into his eyes.

"Feels good doesn't it."

The coldness in that single sentence caused the upturned boy to shiver in fear. Never had he felt so alone as he did then. A tear slid up his face and into his hair. Trunks' hurt smile turned into a look of pure hate towards him.

"Fuck I hate you."

18s' eyes widened just as Trunks let go of her brothers leg and watched him slowly fall to the ground. He bounced off his head and Trunks slammed a side kick into his ribs. The impact forced all the air out of his lungs. A few broken ribs punctured the skin of his chest and clothes. 17 bounced across the ground till he came to rest in a pile of rubble. Turning his gaze over, Trunks looked at 18. His eyes narrowed and he knelt down to her. Grasping her under the arms, he lifted her up till his arms were at full length. She shook with fear as his gaze traced her shapely figure. Bringing her down to eye level, he started deep into her eyes.

"You beautiful…shapely…evil…repulsive whore. You really have no idea just how menacing you can be. You are a curse. Nothing less. Today, you scream."

She started to cry. It was a mixture of pain for her brother, pain for herself, but mostly, purely out of fear for what was about to come. The irony of her cry infuriated Trunks to a point where his fingers pushed holes in her top where he was gripping her. Exploding, he released his true power. The wind created forced 18s' legs out behind her, the only thing stopping her from being hurled away is Trunks' iron grip on her shoulders. His hair stood up straight and every muscle bulged out as he ascended.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! THIS IS THE FEELING YOU GAVE EVERY SINGLE HELL BOUND EARTHLING SINCE THE DAY YOU TWO STUPID SADISTIC ABUSIVE FUCKS APPEARED!

YOU!

MAY!

NOT!

CRY!"

Instantly Trunks' pupils disappeared to be replaced by a bright glowing white light. He started screaming. He let go of every fear, every anguished thought, every doubt he ever had towards these demons. His aura spread out flattening the surrounding area. Letting go of 18, he ploughed a fist into her gut, turning her internal organs to mush. As she spun off into the sky, he charged after her and started to smash fists into her gut faster than ever before. Finally, her body gave way under the pressure and the appearance of twenty fists exploded out of her back. Her eyes widened briefly before slowly closing as the cold numbness of death took its hold. Powering up, Trunks almost incinerated her then and there but he got one final idea. Catching her lifeless body, he striped her naked and flew down to find her brother. After digging in the dirt for a few moments, 18 still in his hands, he found the mortified young boy. Picking him up by the neck he started squeezing. Slowly he brought the body of his mutilated sister into his eye line. His eyes widened as he took in the dirt covered body. Not a square inch of her perfect body was left untouched. A massive hole replaced her stomach. Her entire back was covered in deep, deep scratches. Trunks threw her up into the air and caught her by the hair, her face now towards 17. The front wasn't much better. Her face was full of grazes and cuts, her legs ripped to shreds and her breasts covered in slightly bleeding grazes. 17 started to cough and cry as Trunks threw her body up into the air, decimating it with a single blast. Looking back down into his abusers eyes, his last remaining rational thoughts jumped in surprise as he saw Trunks' eyes filled with tears.

The most powerful being in the universe started crying. Deep racking sobs cut into his very soul. This was no normal cry. This was the whole worlds anguish coming out of this single young adolescent. He lifted his head to the dark sky and started screaming. Tears pored down his cheeks. On and on he screamed. By now he had dropped 17 and all the android could do was watch on in wonder as this boy turned from a rampaging monster into the very definition of sorrow. On and on Trunks screamed and cried, the ground shaking with the power emanating from him and the sky started covering up in clouds. Hard pelting rain started poring down over the decimated city.

Gritting his teeth Trunks looked down threw his tears at 17. His eyes were now souless pits.

"How could you abuse the people of the world like this? What did anyone ever do to you? NOTHING! DAMMIT NOTHING! If only I could cause you the pain that you caused everyone else. You took my family and friends from me. I will never see them again and now, I will never have to see you again."

With that final speech, he launched a single beam at 17 and watched as he exploded, bits of body falling around him.

Again his eyes clouded over in tears. Dropping to his knees, the last sayian in the universe started to cry. All he could do was scream.

Scream.

And scream.

And scream.

-------------------------

A/N - Weird story ay. Its been playing around in my mind for a while now and since the internet's been cut for a couple of days, I had nothing better to do so here it is.

If it grossed you out, sorry but I told you at the beginning. If you liked it, let me know. Any constructive criticism would be very helpful.

Thank you for reading and with that, I take my leave.


End file.
